Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input and output apparatus and an information input and output method for performing input and output of information on a space in wearable or mobile computer environment. This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-049701 filed in Japan on Mar. 13, 2014.
Description of Related Art
In the past, an information input and output apparatus in a portable type personal computer has been performing input corresponding to a mouse by touching a display supported by one hand with a finger of the other hand or a pen grasped by the other hand, such as pen input to a compact LCD or a touch panel. However, with these contact type information input apparatus, an environment for input is necessary, such as both hands will be occupied for input, or it should be put in and take out from a bag for input, so there was a problem that it lacks convenience.
In recent years, mobile computing has been progressed, and while a wearable computer is advancing to a stage of practical use, an information input and output apparatus as a human interface capable of performing intuitive operation and possible to use freely at any time and at any place without restraint to a user is desired.
For example, a technology using an equipment (three-dimensional mouse) for performing an operation with a button by moving a cursor pointer on an image display device by moving a portable equipment in three-dimensional space (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1) is proposed.
Also, a technology of virtual keyboard capable of inputting information by sensing movements of fingers by wearing data glove on user's hand, without requiring an actual keyboard (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2), or a technology for recognizing an input information by an image recognition of movements of fingers of opened palm or movement of the other hand pointing to the palm (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3) are proposed.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2001-56743 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2500283 B
Patent Literature 3: JP 2001-312356 A